supersmashbrosglobalapocalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
Mario
Mario is Nintendo's official mascot and main protagonist of his personal franchise. His debut was in the 1981 arcade game Donkey Kong (where he is actually known as Jumpman). He is considered one of the best known video game characters worldwide. Attributes Mario is a well-balanced character, indicating that he is ideal for newcomers. He is a Middleweight fighter, though his attacks are weak in terms of knockback. His 3 of 4 special moves he has, including his implemented Down Special Move, which is similar to the Mario Tornado in SSB64 and Melee, are provided for Mario to recover. His cape has the ability to reflect projectiles. The maximum number of Fireballs he can throw now is 4, due to the increased speed of the move, with less ending lag, and before the projectiles vanish, giving him a massive advantage to combo characters heavier than him. His moveset is designed to fit starters, as mentioned before. Changes from Brawl to SSBGA Mario has been significantly buffed from SSBB to SSBGA. His speed of tossing fireballs have been increased, allowing an advantage that Mario is capable of comboing heavier characters. His new Down Special Move replaced FLUDD, providing Mario an additional recovery option, similar to the Mario Tornado in SSB64 and SSBM. His Side Smash now has a very small sweetspot if the attack connects with both Mario's arm and the fireball, giving major damage. His U-smash has greater knockback (could only KO under 150% in Brawl, but is now capable of KOing under 90% in this game). His up tilt also has higher knockback, despite the reduced hitstun in the game, making juggling harder to manipulate. On the downside, his new Neutral Air is weaker and it can no longer be used to prevent combos and chain grabs and now has IASA frames in the beginning of the attack. However, it can be used to gimp combo more easily. His F-Air has lower knockback, providing characters to recover if they sustain high damage. In terms of cosmetics. Mario's custom voice is now similar to his voice in Super Mario Galaxy and its sequel. His overall straps are thicker and his facial expression set has been renovated. The coins that appear during Super Jump Punch now have the design from New Super Mario Bros. Wii and now make the sound clip of obtaining a coin from the original Super Mario Bros. Moveset Ground Moves Normal *Neutral Attack - Punches with his right, then his left, and then kicks with his right foot. 9% total. Deals 3% damage for the first punch, 1% for the second, and 5% for the kick. *Forward Tilt - Does a roundhouse kick with his right leg. 8%, it has poor knockback. Can be angled. *Up Tilt - Delivers an uppercut while spinning.Does 8% if it connects with Mario's tip of the fist. 6% otherwise. Regardless of where the moves lands on the enemy, it always has high knockback. *Down Tilt - Sweeps low to the ground with his leg. 7%. It also has the ability to trip other players *Dash Attack - Slides forward and kicks with both feet. 7%. Can be used to gimp combo Smash *Side Smash - Steps back, and then forward causing a blast of fire out of his hand. Has great knockback if sweetspoted. 19% (if fully charged). If it is fully charged and lands on both Mario's arm (hand) and the fire, it does 28%, with high knockback. Though, it is a miniature sweetspot. *Up Smash - Sends opponents skyward with a headbutt. Has medium kockback. 19% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Does a breakdance sweep. Has medium knockback. 20% (if fully charged), with 10% for each 180 turn he creates Other *Ledge Attack - Rolls and kicks upwards. 6% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Gets up and kicks behind him, then in front of him. 6% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Gets up and punches behind him, then in front of him. 6% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Kicks behind him, then in front of him while getting up. 5% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Rotates himself into a 360 degrees circle, facing on the screen with his arms and legs wide open, similar to his down Taunt from SSBB. 8%. Has IASA frames and creates combos. *Forward Aerial - Punches downward. 12%. Is capable of DI and has IASA frames. If sweetspotted, it can meteor smash. *Back Aerial - Spins and kicks backwards. 11%. Is used for a double-jump WoP. *Up Aerial - Kicks skyward while he flips. Does 9%. If it lands on Mario's foot, it deals 15% instead. *Down Aerial - Spins and fists then strikes with both on opposite sides 12% Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Headbutt. 3% *Forward Throw - Spins around once, then throws his opponent in front of him. Has below average knockback 7% *Back Throw - Whirls around several times, then throws his opponent backwards. Has great knockback. 12% *Up Throw - Throws his opponent upwards. Has poor knockback 8%. *Down Throw - Slams his opponent into the ground. 7% Special Moves Taunts *Up - Turns into Super Mario, the same way as he does in SSBM and SSBB. *Side - Takes off his hat, twirls around, and puts his hat back on,while shouting "Mario Time!". *Down - Spins in the air and falls on his back, the same way as he does in SSBB. Idle Animations *Briefly adjusts his hat. *Goes into a defensive pose, then moves his head side-to-side. Entrance Jumps out of a warp pipe while saying "Lets-a-go!". Wins *Makes his victory pose from Super Mario 64 as a Luma Star appears with him. *Jumps in the air, twirls around, then lands on his feat, same way as he does in SSBB. *Jumps twice, then spins around and takes off his hat with a Luma appearing out of it. Loses Claps to the winner with a somewhat glum expression. Category:Mario Series Characters Category:SSBGA Characters Category:Starters Category:Protagonists Category:Veterans Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Characters debuting in Arcade Games Category:Males